


Undertow by Mhalachai [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Blood in the Water [Podfics] [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Secrets, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Supernatural Elements, podfic cover art welcome, Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Undertow by MhalachaiSummary: Viktor Nikiforov has spent his entire life pretending to be normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344666) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



> Note: Act I, Part I: **Content Warning** : The first part of this story references child abuse and the attempted murder of a child; this may be disturbing for some readers.  
> Act I, Part II: Set the month before Water's Edge.  
> (an important note from the previous installment: Viktor's mother is a rusalka: in Slavic folklore, a rusalka lives in lakes or rivers and seduces men, usually to their doom.)

**Title** : Undertow  
**Author** : Mhalachai  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Viktor Nikiforov has spent his entire life pretending to be normal.  
It's never enough.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9344666/chapters/21170456)  
**Length** 3:15:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Undertow%20by%20Mhalachai.mp3)


End file.
